Verde con franjas blancas
by Calandry
Summary: One-Shot. Bellα estαbα nerviosα. Alice solo tαrαreαbα cαnciones de The Beatles y Edwαrd estαbα que explotαbα. Un díα común.


Hola. Aquí les traigo un One-shot que salio de la nada. Espero que les guste.

**Verde con franjas blancas**

Lo había estado pensado por un largo rato, preguntándome si era apropiado o no preguntarle.

Verla moverse de un lado para el otro. Su cara mostraba un deje de frustración con emoción. Entrecerré los ojos, expectante, si ella seguía dando vueltas de esa manera, un enorme agujero quedaría en el suelo de su habitación.

— ¿Bella? —Le llame y paro sus pasos en seco.  
Estuve casi seguro de que la vi temblar.

— ¿Si? —Me respondió bajito, dándome una sonrisa mal compuesta.

—Es tarde. Ven a dormir —Palpe con mi mano el espacio junto a mi.

—Claro.

Gateó por la cama hasta quedar junto a mí. Acomodé las sabanas sobre su cuerpo y ella se acurrucó de costado. Mirándome.

— ¿Cariño, pasa algo? —Le pregunté. Algo la estaba perturbando y se podía notar a leguas.

— ¿Te gusta el verde? —Abrí mis ojos y arquee mis cejas, sorprendido. Bella me miraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me tome unos segundos para responderle mientras intentaba (sin nada de éxito, claro) leer en su mente para ver que era lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Verde? —Fue lo primero que salio de mi boca y ella asintió rápidamente.

—Si Edward, verde. Como todo lo que nos rodea aquí —Dijo apoyándose en su codo para acercarse más a mi — ¿Te gusta o no el verde?

—El verde esta bien —Espeté mirando como sus ojos se tornaron brillosos por la emoción.

— ¿Y las franjas blancas?

Ok. Algo había entre líneas.

—Bella, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, pero…

—Entonces ¿Te gustan las franjas blancas?

Rodeé los ojos, mirando el techo por un momento. Puse mi cuerpo de lado, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano y pase la otra por su cintura. Ella tembló levemente.

—Si mi amor, me encantan las franjas blancas —Puse mi mejor sonrisa y ella se sonrojo fuertemente. _Deslumbrada_ pensé con gracia.

—Bien; te gusta el verde y las franjas blancas —Susurro dejándose caer sobre el colchón y acercándose a mi —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Comencé a tararear su nana mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Algo estaba rondando por la cabeza de Bella. Y como que me llamaba Edward Cullen, que lo averiguaría.

—Es verde…

Pose mis ojos en su adormilado rostro sonrojado. Lo averiguaría, pero podía esperar hasta mañana.

Además, estaba sospechando de cierta personita con sonrisa inocentemente peligrosa. Desde que Bella había ido de compras con ella (Aún lo recordaba, Bella casi entra en un ataque de pánico mientras se agarraba a mi camisa y Alice tiraba de ella) había vuelto extraña. Pensativa, nerviosa y perturbada.

Por mi mente pasaron millones de alternativas. Las más v_ergonzantes_ eran las únicas que podían encajar con la salida de compras y la paranoica de Bella.

La habita obligado a comprarse algo que, seguramente para mi inocente Bella, era perturbador.

Quizá una pieza de lencería, _verde y con encajes o franjas blancas_.

Si, muy perturbador. Y no de mala manera (Dependiendo de donde se mire. Si hablábamos de su seguridad física si era perturbador). La imagen de Bella en una diminuta pieza de lencería verde con encajes blancos era la tijera que amenazaba con cortar el hilo de autocontrol que tenia.

-

Pasar la noche intentando apartar la perturbadora (y gloriosa) imagen de mi novia con lencería puesta había sido arduo. Tanto así que me obligue a recordar cosas asquerosas que Emmett pudo haber hecho alguna ves (O veces)

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa hoy?

La voz de Bella me llego de improvisto. Baje la mirada a su plato de desayuno terminado y luego la mire a ella.

—Claro —Le sonreí.

Me gustaba que ella fuera. Su olor quedaba grabado en todas partes (Y mucho más en mi habitación) llenando con una exquisita fragancia la casa llena de vampiros inodoros*.

Bella termino de vestirse y ambos partimos rumbo a mi casa. Si la noche anterior intuía que algo pasaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Bella salto sobre el asiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Nada.

Ella era tan _mala_ (pésima) mentirosa que decidí no insistir. Después de todo, ya me enteraría de algún modo.

Apenas acababa de aparcar cuando Alice salio bailoteando en dirección a nosotros y ayudo a Bella a bajar del auto.

En su mente solo se podía escuchar unas viejas canciones de _The Beatles_.

—Alice —Le llamé bajo y ella aferro a Bella a su brazo mientras me sonreía inocentemente.

Bella también me miro, sus ojos demostraban culpabilidad disfrazada de cariño mientras se sonrojaba aún más y tropezaba con sus propios pies.

Alice la atrapo sin dudarlo.

—Bella, intenta controlar tus pies.

—Lo siento Alice, estoy algo nerviosa.

—Ya esta —Dije al fin, cansado y parándome en seco a unos metros de la puerta de entrada —Ustedes dos me dirán que esta pasando en este momento.

—Yo… —Bella apretó sus brazos alrededor del de Alice y la miro con un extraño sentimiento.

— ¡Vamos Edward! ¿Por qué piensas que estamos ocultando algo? —Dijo Alice.

—Bella esta hecha un manojo de nervios, y tu solo repites canciones viejas de The Beatles.

— ¿Y…?

—Alice, tu _odias_ a The Beatles. Según tu, no tenían estilo.

— ¡Ash! Edward, ¿Tienes que ser tan sabelotodo en todo?

— ¡Que tanto hacen! —El voz ronca de Emmett nos detuvo de lo que seguramente seria una larga platica — ¡Entren de una maldita vez!

El rostro de Alice se suavizó y tiro de Bella dentro de la casa. Suspire con pesadez mientras las seguía.

Apenas daba el primer paso por el umbral de la puerta, cuando los pensamientos de Emmett me anunciaron todo.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Todos ya estaban mirándome sonrientes.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritaron al unisón.

Mis ojos viajan a un sonrojada y sonriente Bella que estaba junto a Alice y Esme. _'Vamos Edward, sonríe'_ Me dijo Alice _'Hazlo por Bella, ella quiso celebrar tu cumpleaños'_

Bueno. Si era por Bella, podía sonreír el resto de la vida.

— ¿Estas molesto? —Me pregunto una vez que estuve junto a ella.

Sonreí y acaricie su calida mejilla.

—Para nada.

—Pensé que seria lindo celebrar tu cumpleaños. Quería hacerte algo especial. Aunque Alice hizo casi todo, yo solo di la idea—Sonrío ella también poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho —Feliz cumpleaños Edward.

—Gracias.

Me acerque lo suficiente para poder dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— ¡Los regalos! —Gritó Alice, pateando unos cuantos globos dorados y plateados que se encontraban sobre el suelo para subir las escaleras.

Al segundo bajo con muchos paquetes de distintos colores.

—No era necesario —Dije, pero todos me ignoraron y se sentaron alrededor de la sala.

_Real_ realmente no era necesario. Nadie podía saber claramente que era lo que un montón de vampiros con una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada podía traer consigo.

Partí con el de Carlisle. Unos tomos completos sobre medicina. Muy típico de el. Se lo agradecí enormemente.

Esme me extendió el de ella. Era un enorme ramo de flores de diferentes tipos y colores decorados perfectamente por ella. También se lo agradecí enormemente.

Y fue ahí cuando comencé a temer. Ahora seguían mis hermanos. Y eso no significaba nada bueno.

Jasper fue el siguiente. Al ser el más serio de todos nosotros, casi no me sorprendió (casi) que me regalara una discográfica completa de mis artistas favoritos.

—Jasper —Comencé, no quería ser mal educado con el —Estos discos ya los tengo.

—Lo se —Dijo simplemente. Un aura de simpatía lleno el ambiente —En realidad, esos son los tuyos. No tuve tiempo de ir a comprarte nada.

Si. El era el más sereno de todos.

—Gracias.

Seguí con Rosalie. Su regalo era una caja completa de diarios sin escribir. _'Siempre te ha gustado escribir sobre tu triste vida. Bien, ahora tienes a Bella, realmente necesitaras estos diarios'_

Mejor no comentar y seguir.

El regalo de Emmett era un de los que más temía.

Y tenía razón.

—Emmett, esto no se puede ni leer —Le dije ojeando un gran libro hecho a mano (Muy seguramente por el mismo Emmett) y lo abría para leer lo que estaba dentro.

De un azote lo cerré y mire amenazadoramente a Emmett. Bella me miro curiosa antes de buscar el libro con su mirada. Pero yo ya lo había escondido de ella.

—Dice _Emmesutra_. Es una versión muy mejorada del_ Kamasutra_ —A mi lado pude sentir como Bella se ponía tensa y Emmett sonrió ampliamente —Hice muchos dibujos para que entendieran mejor. Bella no te cortes en verlo, es muy bueno.

—Es muy _detallado_ en cada dibujo Emmett. Gracias _"Servirá muy bien pera encender el fuego" _—Pensé.

—De nada hermano.

— ¡Sigue el mío! —Exclamo Alice impaciente —Acabo de redecorar tu habitación.

— ¡Que!

Bella sujetó mi brazo antes de que comenzara a gritar como loco.

—Tranquilo Edward. Yo la supervise en todo. Tu cuarto no es una habitación griega —Me tranquilizo y suspire relajado, entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Yo hubiera hecho un gran trabajo. ¡Tenia tantas ideas! Pero Bella solo me dejo comprar muebles normales y cambiar las cosas de lugar —Hizo un puchero —Es tan injusto.

Me acerque a Bella hasta susurrarle unas suaves gracias que la hizo reír y temblar.

Entonces todos ya me habían regalo algo.

Y todos miraban y pensaba en Bella.

Baje mi vista hasta ella que temblaba ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿Tienes algo para mi cariño? —Pregunte despacio. Ella salto, asintió y corrió todos los papeles arrugados hasta sacar un regalo de debajo de ellos.

—Ten. Espero te guste.

Le sonreí y con cuidado despegue los pliegues del papel. Era un regalo de Bella, lo que significaba que hasta el papel era especial.

Metí la mano y saque una camisa.

_Verde con franjas blancas._

Solté una pequeña risita. Bella solo me había comprado una camisa y yo pensando que tenía una pieza de lencería escondida por ahí.

La mire. Estaba más roja que nunca y me miraba emocionada. No pude evitar besarla.

—Gracias —Susurre contra sus labios y ella asintió, sonriendo.

Pasar casi un siglo sumido en la oscuridad era algo que traía consecuencias a largo plazo. Y esta era una de ellas, estaba hecho todo un emocional con mi luz (e infierno) personal.

Si mi corazón no hubiera muerto hacia tiempo, estaría saltando de felicidad.

Todo mi mundo ahora se reducía a Bella.

Pero claro, Alice no podía dejar sus pensamientos tranquilos.

'_No debí haber dejado a Bella elegir el regalo de Edward sola. Esta totalmente pasada de moda. Dios, pasare todo este año enseñándole de moda para ver si elije algo mejor el próximo año. Verde con franjas blancas, eso no puede ser más anti-top…'_

**Fin**

Terminado a las 00:25 Hrs.

La idea original era hacer un pequeño Dabble, nada grande, pero mis dedos comenzaron a moverse como locos y sin darme cuenta ya lo había terminado. Pensé en los mejores regalos de darían los Cullen si de verdad esto hubiera pasado, y creo que de todos era fácil esperar algo (menos de Emmett, claro. No se como Stephanie pudo crear a alguien con mente tan complicada)

Y supongo que eso seria.

Dejen Reviews.

Bye.


End file.
